Blake Belladonna VS Delsin Rowe
Description No matter what society it is, it's bound to have it's fair share of outcasts and outsiders. And sometimes the very people they look down upon may be some of their greatest heroes! Faunus and Conduit meet in stunning and angst-filled battle to answer one question: who will prevail? The Black member of Team RWBY? Or the spunky and electrifying terrorist of InFamous: Second Son? The Interlude Scythe: Humanity can be cruel. We will segregate and attack what's different and what we fear. Despite that, these two refuse to give in and will fight to protect everyone. Scythe: Such as with Blake Belladonna, Team RWBY's Ninja Faunus Soul: And Delsin Rowe, the Conduit who established peace. A couple things to lay down before we get down to everything: Scythe: We will be using Delsin following the good path ending, as that's the cannon ending according to the InFamous wiki. Second, as of this fight being written RWBY Volume 6 is not out. If Blake gets some buff or nerf that alters the final outcome, please don't nag us for it. Finally, as per the rules, the rest of Team RWBY and Fetch and Eugene will not be there to help Blake and Delsin. This is a one on one, as all Death Battle's are meant to be. Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle. Blake Belladonna Scythe: The world of Remnant is home to more than just humans and Grimm. There are Faunus, who are basically humans with animals parts, be it Bunny Ears or a Monkey Tail. Sadly, they've been discriminated against because of...reasons. Because of this, a Girah Belladonna formed the White Fang, a group designed to create peace. And how then he settled down and had a daughter, who he named Blake. Soul: OH! I GET IT! BLAKE AND BLACK START WITH B, AND HER COLOR IS BLACK! Man, Mounty Oum was a clever mother fucker. ' Blake: Background * Full Name: Blake Belladonna * Age: 17 * Cat Faunas * Ninja * Weight: Unknown. '''Soul: After Blake's dad stepped down, her best friend/possible boyfriend Adam Tarrus took control. And he was...kinda nuts. ' Scythe: Adam turned the White Fang into a Terrorist organization. They became bent on destroying humanity. '''Soul: But Blake wanted none of that shit and left to Beacon Academy, the place where students are trained to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. There, she could put her skills to good use. And damn does she have some good skills. Blake: Gambol Shroud * Katana/pistol. * A sheath is bladed and can be dual-wielded with an inner blade. * Katana folds to fit overgrip, forming pistol. * A pistol grip is tied to sheath with a long rope. * Rope can support Blake's weight, allowing her to use the two blades like a grappling hook. * Blades can release energy waves. Soul Blake's weapon of chose is the Gambol Shroud, a Katana Blade that transforms into a Pistol because in RWBY, everything is also gun. Blake's been trained in sword combat and is a steady shot. Not to mention, the Gambol Shroud also has a second Blade hidden within the first, meaning she can use two swords. ' Blake: Natrual abilties * Incredible agility and speed * Aura * Semblance: Shadow Clones Scythe: Blake has incredible speed and agility that no normal human could ever preform, and thanks to her Aura, Blake has an extra layer of defense to hide behind. Aura is spiritual in nature, think The Force, and is used to protect from deadly attacks and can heal minors wounds, like small cuts. This is NOT a full blown healing factor however, as limbs cannot be regrown, demonstrated when Adam cut off Yang's arm. Finally, her semblance. Blake can create Shadow Clones of herself, usually only one at a time. They can't move, but can be used to take hits for Blake or be used for a second jump. Blake: Feats * Defeated a small group of Atlesian Knight-130s, and a Spider Droid, with the aid of Adam Taurus. * Defeated an Ursai Grimm with the aid of Yang Xiao Long. * Killed a Nevermore Grimm with the aid of her teammates. * Cut down Atlesian Paladin-290's several missiles in mid-air. * Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates. * Beats Roman Torchwick in their second encounter. * Assisted with the protection of Vale from a large number of Grimm. * Survived getting stabbed in the abdomen by her ex-lover Adam. * Killed a Grimm Sea Dragon with the aid of Sun Wukong. * Fought Ilia and defeated Corsac and Fennec Albain alongside Sun and her family in a White Fang assassination attempt. '''Soul: There's no way around it, Blake is a badass. She's defeated Giant Robots, multiple different types of Grimm, including a Nevermore. She's bested Roman Torchwick, survived being stabbed, defeated a Sea Dragon, and has fought off trained assassins. ' Blake: Faults * Still young and inexperienced. * Like other characters, her aura is finite and can run out mid-battle. * Blake's ice-dust is breakable. Scythe: However, it should be noted Blake is still technically in training, and is not currently a full on huntress. Her aura is limited and can run out, which leaves her without her Shadow Clones, and her Ice Dust is breakable. Still, Blake has more than earned her spot on Team RWBY thanks to her tactical mind and ninja like abilities. Adam: I'm gonna make you regret ever coming back Blake: More police are on their way, Adam. Huntsmen too. Adam: (chuckles evilly) Still too afraid to face me on your own. '' ''Blake: I'm here for Haven, not you. Delsin Rowe Scythe: Growing up alone with his brother just outside of Seattle, Delsin Rowe was a good kid, though kind of a punk. That all changed when 3 Conduits managed to escape the D.U.P., an organization that hunts down Conduits. It was here Delsin discovered that HE was a Conduit with the power of absorbing and duplicating the powers of every Conduit he touches. Delsin Rowe: Background * Name: Delsin Rowe * Age: 24 * Punk * Graffiti artist * Hates the name Flag Man * Actual power is absorption '''Soul: Conduit's are more or less just humans with dope ass Superpowers, which is caused by the Conduit gene that exists within people. Delsin's is absorption, meaning he can use the power of any Conduit he touches. Delsin: Powers and Abilties * Power Absorption * Smoke * Neon * Video * Concrete * Enhanced Healing * Chain whip Scythe: From touching Hank, Delsin gained the power to fire blasts of smoke and ember. This allows him to shoot basic smoke shot, or charge up a close range cinder blast. Sulfur bombs function like grenades, subduing and choking foes, and allow for easy hits. The Cinder Missile is a more basic shoot and kaboom. While using smoke powers, Delsin can use a variety of abilities, such as the Smoke Dash, that turns Delsin into a wispy cloud of smoke and embers, which can be used to achieve a semi-flying status. He can also use this dash to close the distance between himself and enemies, and can even use it go through them, choke-slamming them (onto either the ground or his knee) then re-materializing. Since he can turn into smoke, Delsin can use the smoke dash to go through structures with openings, like chain-link fences, iron bars and pipe-like structures. He can use ventilation systems to his advantage to appear almost instantly on the roof of a building, by using the dash while facing a vent at the base of a building, on by Smoke Dashing towards a vent on a roof, Delsin can boost his normal jump height. Soul: He's also got...Neon power... Scythe: The Neon ability is used primarily for getting a distance between Delsin and his enemies and making precise, powerful attacks. The Neon Beam deals high damage, taking out human sized targets in one or two shots. The beam's travel speed is instantaneous, making it perfect for sniping enemies from a distance, however it's main drawback of this attack is its low rate of fire. In addition to his normal Neon Beam, he can throw Stasis Bubbles that launch enemies up into the air in slow motion and negate gravity, so that he can get a clearer shot at their weak points. Delsin also has a more powerful "charged shot", called Phosphor Beam, which is strong enough to take down structures, but is limited by the Heavy Ammo counter. He also has a Light Speed ability, where his psychical speed is boosted and he looks like light while moving. Soul: Video is probably the most boring of the powers. He can rapid fire pixels, launch exploding swords, turn invisible, and summon angle wings to fly! Never mind that, this one's awesome! Finally, we reach concrete, Delsin's strongest ability. Delsin can rapid fire five shards of Concrete at a foe, encase himself in concrete armor and charge forward, destroying anything in his path. While using this form, Delsin can punch the ground hard enough to cause shockwaves. Scythe: Delsin also has a chain whip on his wrist, which he uses for Melee attacks and cam be enhanced my smoke and neon. While the Neon chain hits faster, the smoke chain hits harder. ' ' Karma Bombs: * Orbital Drop * Radiant Sweep * Hellfire Swam Soul: Delsin's also got 3 Karma Bombs, super powerful attacks related to three of his Conduit modes. Scythe: The Smoke Karma Bomb, Orbital Drop, allows him to soar to an orbit-like height, and then crash into the ground which causes a massive explosion which genuinely destroys cars, and D.U.P buildings nearby. The height of Orbit from solid ground is around 37,786 kilometers, or 22,236 miles. To break orbit, Delsin would have to be moving at 11.3 Kilometers to second, or 7 miles per second. The average space shuttle moves at about 25,000 miles per hour, and it usually takes around 10 minuets to reach escape velocity. Delsin does it in a matter of seconds, meaning he's moving faster than a space shuttle, and that during this, he's breaking the Speed of Sound. Soul: HOLY SHIT! As for his Neon Karma Bomb, Radiant Sweep, he explodes into a Neon Votrex and lifts enemies off the ground. After reforming, Delsin turns his hands into gattaling guns and rapid fires everyone he's caught, followed by two laser beams for the finish. ' Scythe: Finally, the Video Karma Bomb, Hellfire Swarm. Delsin sticks his arms forward as the sky grows dark. Shortly afterward, an Angel will fly past him into the air, then another, then a massive group of them. Once a large enough group of Angels have formed, Delsin raises his arms and swiftly brings them down, signaling the flying army to divebomb a large area in front of Delsin. '''Soul: Sadly, Concrete doesn't get a Karma Bomb. Though I don't think it matters considering how powerful the other three are. He's also one tough son of a bitch, capable of surviving explosions and gunshots thanks to his healing factor than expels anything foreign to his body almost instantly, although if you stuck a sword through there and held it, that'd probably kill him. ' Delsin: Feats * Effortlessly destroyed solid stone support columns * Tanked a helicopter crashing straight into him * Walks off point blank explosions from RPG's and missiles * Can outrun cars, speeding trains, helicopters, and jets * Defeated Fetch, Eugene, and Augustine. Who could use their respective powers to greater levels of power and skill than him, with much more experience * Exposed the entire DUP, brought Augustine to justice, healed the Akomish, and secured a peaceful future between Conduits and humans. All in the span of a week * Defeated dozens of military troops and Conduits at once * Combined Orbital Drop and Hellfire Swarm sank the entire giant, concrete and steel island of Puget Sound down to it's foundation. 'Soul: Still, Delsin is one tough son of a bitch. He's strong enough to destroy solid stone support columns, though enough to survive point blank explosions and even a Helicopter crashing straight into him. He's defeated much more experienced Conduit's like Abigale "Fetch" Walker, Eugene, and Brooke Augustine, and even sunk an Island down to it's foundation. ' Delsin: Flaws * Incredibly cocky * Usage of each power is limited and must be recharged * Can only use one power at once Scythe: However, Delsin is far from perfect. Aside from being incredibly cocky, Delsin has a limited amount of each ability he can use, and must absorb more of said ability to continue using it. This is also how he switches abilities. He cans also only use one Conduit power at once. So if he needs Neon but is using Smoke, he has to track down a Neon sign and absorb it. However, Delsin is one to never give up. He will see the fight to the end save the world, and bring the peace. Even if he does make a few shitty jokes. ''Delsin: I'm gonna be different, okay? I'm not gonna do what they do, I'm here to save lives. I'm gonna be like Superman. '' Death BATTLE Scythe: Alright the Combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: It's time for a Death Battle!! (Somewhere outside Seattle. 10:12 PM) Blake: So what's the plan Ruby? Team RWBY stood together as a team just outside of Seattle, Washington. They had recede reports of White Fang activity in the city, and where going to investigate while their train refueled on the way to Atlas. Ruby: There are four main area's where The White Fang could be operating out of. Space Needle, Pioneer Square , Uptown, and the Market District. I'll take Pioneer Square . Weiss, your on Uptown. Yang, you get the Market. And that leaves Blake and Space Needle. Weiss: Blake, are you sure your up to this after everything that's happened? Blake: I'm sure Weiss. I'd be more concerned about Yang. Ruby: Alright! Team RWBY, move out! (Space Needle, inside Seattle. 10:25 PM) Delsin: So what am I on the lookout for exactly? Earlier that day, Delsin had been told someone who had ties to a Terrorist Organization would be at Space Needle. He was ready for the D.U.P. or an evil Conduit, but so far neither had shown. So now, he was on the phone with Eugene. Eugene: I'm not sure Delsin. I'll see if I can find anyone out of the ordinary heading your way, but so far everything's normal. '' Delsin: Okay. How's Fetch? ''Eugene: Fine at the moment. She caught this dude named Adam Tarrus. He's got this long record, but he's currently leading a terrorist organization activating for the rights of Faunus, human with animal traits. '' Delsin: Not to different with how some Conduit's went about things. Then, out the corner of his eye, he spotted something. He hung up on Eugene and put his phone away, and smoke dashes over towards six White Fang grunts. (5 minuets later) Blake dropped off a building and snuck into Space Needle, looking around for any White Fang Members when she heard the sound of someone getting punched could be heard. Running over, she saw Delsin standing over six unconscious White Fang grunts. Her cat ears twitched as she hopped down and made herself known. Blake: Did you have to be so tough on them? Delsin: Aren't these guys terrorists? Wait...your one of those Faunus. Are you one of them? Blake: I was, b- A smoke shot suddenly whizzed past Blake's head as Delsin absorbed some nearby smoke to recharge. Delsin: You, Adam, and the entire White Fang are going down. Blake: Wait. We can talk about this. Delsin: Sorry, but no. We can't. (queue InFAMOUS First Light Battle Arena Theme: https://youtu.be/achLgUYR5dQ ) Delsin unraveled the chain around his wrist and swung at Blake, the ninja back flipping to avoid the attacks. After a few swings, Blake pulls out her Gambol Shroud and started swinging, clashing a few times with the smoke enhanced chain. Delsin smoke dashed forward, passing through Blake and rematerializing behind her, slashing her a few times with his chain. Blake hopped back and transitioned the Gambol Shroud into it's gun mode, opening fire on Delsin. Delsin: Wait, it's also a gun!? Delsin sidestepped most of the bullets, though a few nicked his arm, which was healed up almost instantly thanks to his healing. Delsin fired a few smoke shots that Blake dodged and ducked behind cover, reloading her weapon and taking a few shots at the Conduit. Delsin dashed through the shots and got up close, blasting Blake into the street using a Cinder Blast. Running up, Delsin launched off a car and used his Smoke Hover to stay in the air, taking a shoot at Blake with his Cinder Missile. Blake dodged the direct hit, the she found herself getting flung into the car. Delsin dropped down and threw another Smoke Shot, which Blake dodged using her Shadow Clone. She jumped up at Delsin and slashed him a few times, Delsin smoke dashing through and throwing multiple sulfur bombs. Blake coughed and found herself getting disoriented stumbling around as she tried to see through the smoke. Her senses where basically in the dark, when a Cinder Missile suddenly flew forward and blasted Blake into a passing Bus. Random Civilian: It's Delsin Rowe! Random Civilian 2: (insert fangirl scream here) When Blake finally got her head on straight, she was appalled to see Delsin had seemingly forgotten her. So, she lunged forward and slashed him with her Gambol Shroud. Delsin slid back, then fired more smoke shots that Blake ran past. He prepared to fire another Cinder Missile, but nothing happened. '''Out of energy. Find a power source!' He had expelled all his smoke. Delsin: Oh son of a bitch. Blake ran up and went for a stab attack, but Delsin dodged and kneed her in the gut before turning and running. Blake changed the Gambol Shroud into it's gun mode and started shooting shots of ice dust, freezing Delsin's feet. She started shooting up to freeze his legs, but Delsin absorbed Neon Powers and broke free using it's dash. He turned around and fired a few Neon Beams that all hit Blake on mark. Delsin sped forward and swung his Neon Chain Saber at Blake, who was able to transform the Gambol Shroud back into a Sword just in time to stop an attack that could've taken off her head. Blake: What are you? Delsin: I'm this city's guardian. (Queue RWBY Volume 2 Food Fight theme: https://youtu.be/s-0iyDFfqpM ) Delsin used the Phosphor Shot to knock Blake away, followed by anther Neon Beam. Blake took the shot and started shooting with Fire Dust bullets, which Delsin dodged, but noticed she had caught an open dumpster on fire. A good smoke source if he needed more. He Neon Dashed forward and smacked Blake around using his Neon Chain Saber, the only reason she didn't but when he smacked her head being her Aura. Blake used another Shadow Clone to escape and separated her Gambol Shroud into two separate blades, swinging both at Delsin, the absorption Conduit jumping back and hitting Blake with another Phosphor Shot. Delsin: Is that the best you got? Blake: I gotta finish this guy quickly. Delsin: You won't be finishing me period. Running forward, Blake started running circles around Delsin, slashing him with both blades in every which way she could. Delsin eventually tripped Blake up by trapping her in Stasis Bubble and running up a building using the Neon Ability, flying down towards the ground and preforming a ground pound that sent Blake flying, as well as everything in a mile radius. Delsin looked over at Blake, who slipped behind cover to take a moment to let her Aura heal her up. He prepared to fire a Phosphor shot, but nothing happened, like before. Out of energy. Find a power source! Delsin: Damnit! ...What's that? Delsin ran up and peeked over to see Blake using some weird futuristic phone. Yang: (over scroll) Blake, are you okay? The news here is reporting you in a fight. '' Blake: Yang, get Ruby and Weiss. I need he- Delsin: Oh no you don't. Before Blake could finish, Delsin grabbed her Scroll and held his hand over it, blue pixels draining into his hand as he activated his Video powers. Blake flipped back and grabbed her two Gambol Shroud blades, Delsin forming his Video Sword in response. (Queue Sonic Adventure 2 For True Story https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SUlc1ndFbQ ) Delsin jumped forward and clashed blades, the two engaging in the proper sword fight. Delsin ducked under one Blake's slashed and flew back into the air as the video wings formed on his back. Holding out his palm, Delsin started firing a fully automatic barrage of pixel shots. Blake used her Semblance to dodge, though she clearly was getting tired at this point. Delsin swooped down and kicked Blake back, turning invisible to go for a sneak stab. Blake's cat ears twitched as she listened for Delsin's footsteps. When he was right behind her, she slashed him with her Gambol Shroud Blades that stopped, Delsin's invisibility wearing off to reveal he had blocked it using his Video Sword. Hitting Blake with a few pixel shots, Delsin charged forward and swung his longsword, trying to his Blake, the Ninja Faunus dodging and converting her weapon to it's gun form, she fires bullets using earth dust that encases Delsin in Stone. As she turns to walk away, pixel's start leaking out, and then Delsin breaks free from the stone prison. Delsin: Nice try kitty. He held his hand out as Blake rushed forward to fire more Pixel Shot, only for nothing to once again happen. '''Out of energy. Find a power source!' Delsin: Son of a bitch! Blake hopped of a Shadow Clone and kicked Delsin in the gut, sending him flying. Delsin flipped and landed on his feet, placing one hand on the Concrete ground and absorbing it. He smirked as he did so. Playtime was over. (Queue InFAMOUS Second Son: Augustine Final Battle: https://youtu.be/PRiM6XeeIzo ) Delsin formed Concrete armor around him and charged forward, slamming Blake through a building as he did so. Blake spit out blood as she hit the ground and Delsin exited the armor, firing concrete shards out his hand. Blake used her semblance to dodge what she could before taking a few shots to the chest. As she stood up, Delsin ran up and formed the concrete armor again, spinning Blake around and throwing her back to there they had begun fighting in the streets. Blake stumbled as she stood again, only to yell out in pain as two concrete shards flew up from the ground and stabbed her through the legs. He has broken her Aura. Delsin: I'm told that hurts. Reaching over, Delsin went back into smoke mode and flew up into the air, splitting into three puffs of smoke as he reached orbit. Delsin reformed and turned into a ball of pure smoke, a sonic boom ringing out as he slammed down into the ground, straight onto Blake. As he stood up, he saw destroyed cars everyone, and a huge splash of blood on the ground. Delsin: Maybe I overdid it. None the less, the cocky conduit smoke dashes away. Delsin meats up with Fetch and Eugene, the three taking Adam to the police. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang arrive to find Blake's pulverized corpse. '' The Results (Queue InFAMOUS: Second Son Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwcxwIWhrs8 ) '''Soul: ORBITAL DROP BITCH!!' Scythe: In terms of training, unpredictability, CQC, and agility, Blake did have Delsin beat. However, this was not enough to pull in a win. Soul: Sure Blake's tough enough to survive blows similar to Weiss, who survived a blow so hard it cracked a stone column, but that kind of Strength is child's play to Delsin, who sunk an island using his Karma Bombs. ''' Scythe: In terms of speed, Delsin's orbital drop reaches speeds of around 25,000 miles per hour. This is 2,000 times faster than Mach 3 speeds, far exceeding anything Blake can put out. His four different ability's also gave Delsin a much larger arsenal to work with. '''Soul: BScut his biggest advantage was destctive capability. Delsin regularly destroys cars, buildings, and even a fucking island. There's little reason to assume he couldn't overwhelm Blake's Aura pretty easily. Scythe: And finally, there was no question Delsin had better healing and durability. While Blake's Aura could somewhat heal her, it was more for flat out defending her, while Delsin's healing factor could heal wounds at a much faster rate. Soul: Blake just couldn't DelsWIN this battle. Her hopes simply DROPPED! Scythe: The winner is Delsin Rowe. Next time: Soul: Next time ooooooon Death Battle! "Kneel before your master" "Positively scrumptious." Android 21 VS Metal Sonic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018